queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Teo Aljarafe
Teo Aljarafe was Camila's financial advisor and lawyer. Biography Teo was in a so-called sexual "relationship" with his kids' babysitter. He facilitated the purchase of Camila's trawling company. Season 1 El Hombre Pájaro: Teo is approached by another partner, who tells him that two of their clients are asking to be placed with another partner due to his involvement with Camila Vargas. Teo doesn't want to end his relationship with Camila because she is worth a lot of money. The partner tells him that he's just going to have to weigh it out. Billete de Magia: Camila meets Teo in a parking garage. He tells her that he made the trawler purchase, and she says that she knows it can't be traced back to her, but she wonders if it can be traced back to him, because she thinks that Epifaño is messing with her. She asks him to use the name of one of his sloppy, overconfident colleagues on the papers, one that wouldn't notice if his name was used to file the document, and then to pull the documents he already filed so he can refile them under that person's name. He tells her no, because he didn't want to get his hands dirty. She responds that they'll get dirty when he's digging his way out of one of her husband's graves -- better his colleague than him. Death After being caught by DEA Agent Finnerman, Teo realizes that he's either going to do jail time for statutory rape or he's going to have to snitch on Camila Vargas. He looks to Cole Van Awken for help on deciding what to do. To protect himself and his firm, Cole kills Teo and makes it look like he hung himself in his garage. Notes & Trivia * He has his first face-to-face meeting with Camila Vargas in Cuarenta Minutos. * He likes NASCAR and boats. * He offers Camila a cherry mint. * He works on percentage * He has a small tattoo on his right shoulder. * Guero tells Alonzo that one time in Phoenix, a distributor that Epifaño worked with, Teo made the deal. Alonzo asks if he has any more information about the dealer, and Guero says that he has the street he lives on. Alonzo says that he'll take that and offers Guero a pen and paper for the address2x02. * The DEA approached him before the party but he didn't say anything to them. 2x02 Quotes * Teo: Is that not a terrific candy? ** Camila: Sour. ** Teo: But sweet! Like life. And speaking of life, I like life. I like leading my life outside of iron-barred cells of which I don't have the key. * ''"It's always the best swimmers who drown." -Teo ''to Camila Gallery Camila and Teo Billete de Magia stills.jpg Teo aljarafe.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lawyer Category:Texas cartel Category:2x02 Category:Trigger warning: pedophilia Category:Cause of death: hanging Category:Trigger warning: suicide Category:Teo Aljarafe Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Dead Characters Category:Trigger warning: rape Category:Killed by Cole Van Awken